elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sim-Archive
The Sim-Archive, located in the Antal system,GalNet: The Sim-Archive of Antal Opens to Visitors is Utopia's greatest achievement – a vast digital repository containing the collective wisdom of all their departed brothers and sisters. Like any system, however, the Archive requires constant maintenance, as a failure in the system could result in the loss of irreplaceable knowledge.Preserving the Sim-Archive 09 FEB 3304 Pranav Antal stated that Utopia's ambition is to digitize the human consciousness and thereby transcend our physical selves.Utopia Initiative Concludes - 16 FEB 3304 Timeline 01 AUG 3301 * For the first time in the history of Utopia, the Sim-Archive in Antal is opened to outside visitors. Today, pilots from across the galaxy can buy Utopian sims from the more limited, public section of the Sim-Archive. In a brief statement, Simguru Pranav Antal urged all-comers to travel to Antal: "What we are offering to our brothers and sisters throughout the galaxy is an opportunity to learn, to experience, to live through the memories of thousands. From childlike wonder, through crushing terror, to unrestrained joy, the sims we offer are not just a means of entertainment, but the purest, most direct tool for achieving empathy and consensus." 09 FEB 3304 * The Utopia movement has announced that the Sim-Archive is to undergo a period of comprehensive maintenance. We have therefore placed an open order for various materials for use in this delicate work. 16 FEB 3304 * A spokesperson for the Utopia enclave has announced that its campaign has received the wholehearted support of the galactic community, resulting in a huge influx of deliveries to Chargaff Orbital. The commodities will be used to perform essential maintenance on the Sim-Archive, a repository of digitised memories. As the campaign drew to a close, Pranav Antal released the following statement: “Our thanks go to those who supported this campaign, which will help us safeguard the Sim-Archive for at least another century. But while the Archive is of singular importance, it does not represent the limit of our ambitions. It is my hope that we might one day be able to digitise the human consciousness, thereby transcending our physical selves.” 25 APR 3304 * Pranav Antal addresses the possibility that humanity may lose the conflict against the Thargoids: "For many years, our Sim-Archive has bridged the past and the future by digitally preserving the memories of countless deceased individuals. Should there come a time when our physical selves no longer exist, it is the Sim-Archive alone that will preserve humankind's essence. As such, in these volatile times, our priority is to ensure that the Sim-Archive survives humanity’s potential extermination. We urge all galactic citizens to join Utopia and help the collective soul of our species live on."GalNet: Utopia Plans for Humanity's Extinction 03 MAY 3304 * The Utopia commune has launched a project to build a military installation in its home system to defend the Sim-Archive from potential Thargoid attack. Dr Leigh Constantinides, a spokesperson for Utopia, made this announcement: “Following recent observations by the respected strategist Marquis Novantico, we accept that the Sim-Archive requires increased protection to prevent its knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Our partner organisation, the Narri Justice Party, is therefore overseeing the construction of a new security installation. We beseech the galactic community to support this worthy endeavour.”Defending the Sim-Archive - 03 MAY 3304 References Category:Technology